As is known in the art, Pulse-Position Modulation (PPM) can use one pulse per channel use to represent a symbol (e.g., a set of bits) located at different time epochs during a time interval (e.g., M-ary PPM). The number of pulses per channel usage can be defined by the time interval divided by a pulse width. To increase quantization for PPM requires narrower pulses per channel usage. Alternative schemes used for ultra-wideband (UWB) such as differential PPM (DPPM) or combinatorial PPM (CPPM) can improve spectral efficiency and capacity with decoding-rate/complexity still dictated by channel bandwidth driver by the PPM pulse width. Furthermore, for schemes such as (CPPM) there is no inherent coding gain against fading/turbulence.